BETWEEN
by LitteDeer-31
Summary: CAP 3 UPDATED / "Tetaplah tersenyum kalian, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" - "couple official HunHan akan dihapus dan pengganti resmi couple official dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Lay,, HunLay" - "YA AKU SASAENG FANS LUHAN OPPA, dan AKU SUDAH TAU LUHAN OPPA INGIN KELUAR DARI EXO KARENA HUNLAY ITU!" - BRUUAAKKK! Darah terus keluar dari dahinya - EXO Official Couple HUNHAN, SULAY
1. Story just begin

**Main Cast :**

**EXO Couple**

**Pairing :**

**Find by yourself ^^**

**Genre : Romance**

**Ratting : PG-17**

**WARNING...! EXO Fanfiction YAOI...!  
Gak suka,, segera klik EXIT ^^**

**FF ini murni bikinan author..! ^^**  
**Sebelumnya pernah di share di Fanpage FB EXO For EXOtic INA**  
**No COPAS…! No SILENT READER..! ^^**

**Happy read…!**

Krrriinnggg… Krrriiinnnggg…

"Eeuunnghh?" namja itu menggeliat dari tidur indahnya karna bunyi nyaring dari jam weker di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan mata terpejam, namja itu mencoba menggapai weker tersebut, alhasil, weker itu berhasil ia ambil dan dengan masih mata tertutup, namja itu sukses mematikan weker itu. Kembali namja tadi tidur.

Ceklleekk….

Muncullah namja dengan perawakan kecil bahkan lebih mirip dengan sosok tubuh wanita ke dalam kamar namja yang tidur itu. Namja mungil itu menghela nafas panjang melihat namja tampan yang tertidur itu. Perlahan namja mungil itupun melangkah mendekati kasur sang namja tampan yang tertidur.

"Ya, palli ireona." Namja mungil itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh namja yang tertidur. Dengan sedikit paksaan, namja tampan itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit melirik siapa yang membangunkannya, dan kembali keposisi awal, tidur.

Namja mungil itu mendengus kesal dengan tingkah namja ini. Dengan tarikan yang kuat, namja mungil itu berhasil merebut selimut yang membungkus tubuh namja yang tertidur itu.

"YAAAKK MAGNAE MALAS! PALLI IREONA!" Teriaknya yang membuat namja yang tertidur itu mau tak mau harus bangun. Dengan mengucek matanya, namja itu mendengus lagi.

"Hyung, kau berisik!" ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"YAAK! Oh SEHUN!" bentaknya. Namja itu menghela nafas panjang lagi. Sesaat dia melihat kasur tempat namja bernama oh Sehun itu tertidur tadi.

"Aisshh,, kenapa selalu aku yang membereskan kamar magnae ini sih?" gumamnya sambil memulai membereskan kasur Sehun.

Sehun melangkah keluar kamar, dengan masih mengucek-kucek matanya lucu [?]. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Sampai di satu titik, dia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut itu.

"Morning…" ucap Sehun lembut sambil memeluk pinggang namja yang sedang sibuk mengoles roti dengan selai coklat.

"Ommo!" Pekik namja itu terkejut. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya, oh Sehun, lepaskan aku, dan cepatlah mandi!" perintah namja itu

"Shireo,, hyung, kamu curang mandi duluan. Kita kan bisa mandi bersama." Jawab Sehun manja. Namja yang sedang di peluk Sehun langsung mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Yyaaa..! Jangan ngaco!" Pluukk! Namja itu mendaratkan sendok selainya ke kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya.

"Yaa hyuunng! Appo!" keluh Sehun.

Plluuukk! Belum semenit Sehun mendapatkan pukulan sendok dari namja yang sedang di peluknya, sekarang Sehun mendapatkan pukulan lagi di kepalanya.

"YAA! Berhentilah menyuruh Kyungsoo hyung membereskan kamarmu, bodoh!" namja berkulit tan menawan itu sukses membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan di kepalanya.

"YAAAKK! Aku tak pernah menyuruhnya, Kyungsoo hyung sendiri yang ingin melakukannya!" sanggah Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Isshh,, dasar cadel gila! Luhan hyung, beritahu dia untuk tidak lagi merepotkan Kyungsoo hyung lagi" ucap namja berkulit tan itu kepada namja yang sedang disebelah Sehun, Luhan. Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebelum kamu marah ke Sehun, sebaiknya kau marahi dirimu sendiri dulu Kkamjong, kamupun membuatku selalu membersihkan kamarmu itu." Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu keluar dari kamar Sehun dan bergabung dengan Luhan yang menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Ah hyung, saranghae!" ucap Sehun ber-aegyo-ria seraya memeluk Kyungsoo.

Namja berkulit tan yang dipanggil Kkamjong atau Kai, geram melihat pemandangan itu, langsung menarik paksa Sehun dari tubuh Kyungsoo, "Ayo mandi, magnae bodoh" geramnya.

"YAAKK, kamupun magnae disini, item!" berontak Sehun sambil melepaskan tangan Kai. Mereka berhadapan dan saling melempar death glare.

"Cadel!" teriak Kai

"Item!" Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"CADELLL!"

"IIIITTTEEEMMM"

"Diiaaaam kalian magnae!" bentak seorang namja tinggi yang baru muncul. Dibelakangnya berdiri Namja dengan mata yang mirip dengan panda sedang mengucek-kucek matanya.

Seketika mulut Kai dan Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang melihat adegan itu.

"Kalian sungguh berisik di pagi hari. Kai, Sehun, cepat mandi! Dan kau juga, Tao, mandilah" di akhir kalimat, nada namja tinggi tadi merendah dan terkesan lembut terhadap namja bermata panda bernama Tao yang dibelakangnya.

"Nee, Kris gee. Kajja, It's time to Magnae's SHOWER!" Ucap Tao riang dengan menggandeng Kai dan Sehun.

'Aiishh, lagi-lagi aku harus mandi bersama Tao.' Batin Kai

'Luhan hyung, kau tega!' batin Sehun seraya melihat tajam Luhan yang terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo, bangunkan member yang lain, ne?" ucap namja tinggi itu ketika para magnae menghilang.

"Arraseo, Kris hyung" jawab Kyungsoo kepada namja tinggi bernama Kris itu sambil pergi ke arah tengah lorong yang menghubungkan kamar-kamar memberdeul yang lain. Dengan menarik nafas terlebih dahulu…

Brraangg brrraaanngggg brrraaaaaannggggg!

"IREONA!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sontak menimbulkan bunyi gaduh dari dalam kamar masing-masing memberdeul. Luhan yang melihatnya tertawa, itulah cara Kyungsoo membangunkan 6 namja yang tertidur. Menurut Kyungsoo, lebih menghemat waktu membangunkan dengan cara seperti itu dari pada mendatangi kamar satu-persatu.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Kyungsoo kembali ke meja makan dan menyiapkan sarapan bersama Luhan dan Kris.

"YAA! Dio babo….! Tidak adakah cara lain membangunkan kami..?" omel namja bernama Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar bersama roomatenya, Chanyeol.

"Kau sadis, Dio-ah.." ucap namja dibelakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dengan mata yang masih menyipit karena baru bangun namja itu keluar kamarnya bersama dengan roomatenya juga.

"Mianhae, Xiumin hyung, Chen hyung. Tapi cara itu cara paling hemat waktu." Tawa kyungsoo pecah bersama Luhan.

Setelah itu, muncul lagi sepasang namja yang keluar dari kamarnya juga, pasangan Suho dan Lay, mereka setengah terpejam berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"YAAK, mengapa kalian berkumpul disini? Sana cepat mandi" teriak Kris.

"Eooh? Kkeundae, aku lapar hyung" jawab Baekhyun yang langsung di-iyakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Nado, nado" kompak Chen, Xiumin, Suho dan Lay.

Kris geram melihatnya, "YAAKK, setidaknya kalian bersihkan muka kalian dulu!" tunjuk Kris.

"Hyung, hyung juga serahusnya juga mandi dulu." Ucap kyungsoo pada Kris.

"Ah, YAAK! Kamu pun belum mandi ternyata" Suho mulai angkat bicara. Kris hanya acuh.

"Aku disini beda dengan kalian, aku membantu Dio juga Luhan menyiapkan makanan." Sanggah Kris.

"Gee, kamu harus mandi dulu!" Ucap Tao yang baru saja muncul selesai mandi. Kris, Luhan dan Dio melihat kearah sumber suara, terpampanglah Tao dan dibelakang Tao berdiri Sehun juga Kai yang juga selesai mandi. Mereka bertiga kompak hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggulnya, atau toples.

Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan terperangah melihat Tao, Kai, dan juga Sehun topless,, Kris langsung membuang muka dengan menutupi hidungnya mencegah mimisan, sedang Luhan dan Kyungso…

"GGGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan itulah suasana pagi hari dorm EXO. -_-

"Nan deug daego non minyeo!"

"kyyyaaaaaaa" "Opppaaaaaaaa!" "Oppppppaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Studio tempat EXO perform itu bergemuruh hebat saat EXO on stage.

"HunHaaaaannn!" "Kyyaaaa… KaiSoo!" "ChanBaeeekkk oppaaa!" "ChenMiiiiiiiinnn" "TaoRis TaoRis!" "SuLaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!"

Member EXO tersenyum mendengar teriakan fans mereka satu persatu, memang sangat bising. Tetapi member tau jika tanpa adanya fans, EXO bukanlah apa-apa.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun, dan Sehun membalasnya, mereka saling tertawa, entah karena apa yang jelas mereka senang. Begitu pula couple-couple official lainnya. Karena memang sejak awal, alasan dijadikan official couple karena mereka sudah dekat.

Sampai pada akhirnya…

"Kyyaaaaa KaiLuuuuuuuuuu!"

Sontak Sehun melihat fans dengan terkejut. Luhan juga tampak membulatkan matanya lucu [?]. Kai yang mendengar juga tampaknya sangat terkejut. Sesaat kemudian, Luhan yang ternyata ada di sebelah Kai, saling pandang bingung.

"GGyyyyyaaaa! KaiLu Moment!"

KLIIIIKKK KLIIIIKKK KLLLIIIKKKK!

Seketika studio itu semakin bising oleh teriakan fans KaiLu.

"KaiLu? Ciihhh" dengus Sehun sebal. Sedangkan Luhan masih terlihat kebingungan. Ini baru pertama kali dirinya mengetahui bahwa terdapat KaiLu Shipper.

AT BACKSTAGE

"Fiiuuhhh!" Gumam Chanyeol. Ia mengelap keringat yang ada di keningnya dengan tangannya.

"Jjaaa" baekhyun menyodorkan air mineral ke Chanyeol, sontak chanyeol tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hyung, sejak kapan muncul shipper KaiLu?" Baekhyun bertanya ke Luhan yang kebetulan lewat disebelahnya.

"Ah, nee,, aku juga tadi mendengarnya, KaiLu KaiLu,, wah shipper baru hyung!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan.

"Aku tidak sadar kalian ternyata punya shipper, Luhan" Kris ikut nimbrung.

Luhan makin bingung, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa muncul shipper KaiLu. Kai yang berada tak jauh dari sana, hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tanda tak paham juga.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat, otte?" tengah Suho yang muncul belakangan bersama Lay.

"Ne,, aku setuju, aigoo, Kris ge, aku capek sekali." Ucap Tao manja kepada Kris dan dibalas tawa renyah Kris.

"Kkeundae,, bisakah nanti mampir di café biasanya? Aku sangat ingin memakan Baozi." Ujar Xiumin.

"Hyungg! Jangan terlalu banyak makan itu!" Chen disebelahnya kesal. Xiumin hanya terkekeh melihat couplenya kesal. ChanBaek yang melihatnya juga tertawa.

"Hyung, aku tidak ikut mobil kalian, aku akan pulang bersama Minho hyung. Ne? Annyeong" ujar Sehun seraya pergi dari sana.

"Yaak, magnae, tunggu!" cegah Suho tetapi sudah terlambat karena Sehun sudah pergi bersama Minho yang saat itu menjadi MC acara yang EXO kunjungi.

"Tumben-tumbennya Magnae itu tidak bersamamu, hyung?" celetuk D.O ke Luhan yang masih saja menatap pintu tempat Sehun menghilang barusan.

"Molla…" ucap Luhan pelan.

Grrreeeppp…. "Yaa hyung,, jangan lemas begitu, kajja senyum, Hannie hyuunngg!" Goda Kai seraya memeluk pundak Luhan. Luhan pun terkekeh karenanya..

Krrriiieeeettt… "Hyung tidak liat smartphone... kkuuu…?" suara itu merendah di akhirnya.

Semua member EXO menengok sumber suara. Sehun.

Sehun sempat melihat sesaat Luhan dan Kai yang masih memeluk pundak Luhan. Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi tajam namun terkesan kosong. Sehun menyebar pandangannya mencari manajer EXO dan segara menghampirinya. Dia mengambil HP nya dan kembali keluar tanpa suara.

Blaaam..

Suara pintu itu menyadarkan Luhan bahwa dia harus menyusulnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun keluar. Para member EXO lain hanya bisa berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing tanda tak paham dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. 

"Hunnie…" Teriak Luhan saat sudah ada di luar.

Sehun membalikan badannya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Luhan, ya dia sangat hafal dengan suara Luhan.

Luhan setengah berlari ke Sehun yang sudah ada di depan mobil Minho. Sehun mengetok jendela pintu mobil Minho dan meminta ijin untuk bicara sebentar dengan Luhan.

"Wae hyung?" ucap Sehun datar.

"Hunnie, benar tidak pulang bersama hyung dan yang lain?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang bisa diartikan kesepian.

"Ani, aku akan pulang dengan Minho hyung." Jelas Sehun singkat.

Luhan mengerti Sehun sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya walau diapun tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan sesaat kemudian, Sehun pun masuk ke dalam mobil Minho dan melaju meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap mobil yang meninggalkannya itu sendu.

"Hahahaha, Sehun, apa kamu tidak kasian melihat wajahnya barusan?" Minho membuka suara saat mobil sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi.

Sehun menengok Minho yang sedang menyetir sekilas, dan menghela nafas. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanda dia juga bingung. Minho semakin terkekeh dibuatnya.

Drrrttt dddrrrtttt….

"Yeobboseyo, Ne Minnie.." Minho menerima telepon yang ternyata dari Taemin. Sesaat kemudian, Minho tertawa sendiri dengan Taemin di teleponnya.

Sehun yang merasa kesepian, mengambil Handphonenya dan membuka situs fanbase EXO. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan adanya tema baru di situs itu.

Dengan kasar dia banting keras HP nya di dashboard mobil Minho yang sontak membuat Minho terkejut karenanya. Minho melihat Sehun, tampak wajah Sehun memerah menahan emosi dan menutup erat matanya kesal.

"Taeminie, chakamman, bisa kita lanjutkan di dorm saja? Hyung ada sesuatu yang harus hyung urus." Setelahnya Minho menutup sambungan telephonnya dengan Taemin itu. Dengan masih menyetir mobilnya, Minho mengambil HP Sehun yang tergeletak tak berdaya [?] di dashboard mobilnya. Minho menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan sejenak dan tidak direspon Sehun karena Sehun sudah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Minho membuka page terakhir yang dibuka Sehun, dan langsung minho membulatkan matanya. Secapat kilat Minho langsung menengok Sehun disebelahnya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak hoobae kesayangannya itu.

"Gwaenchana sehunnie, Gwaenchana…" ujar Minho pelan.

"Hyung,, kenapa kamu terus berdiam diri sih? Gak asik ah" dengus Kai yang jengah melihat Luhan terus berdiam diri di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm EXO.

"Hyung gwaenchana?" Chen mendekat ke arah Luhan dan memeluk pundaknya.

"Magnae cadel itu, pasti dia yang menyebabkan hyung seperti ini kan? Awas saja kalo sudah sampai dorm, tidak ada kata ampun!" celetuk lucu [?] Baekhyun yang juga sebal melihat Luhan yang berubah drastis.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya capek saja kok." Luhan mencoba tersenyum. Tidak bisa berbohong, Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Sehun kenapa? Dimana? Sedang apa? Luhan bisa merasakan aura aneh saat bersama Sehun terakhir tadi. Seperti Sehun sedang marah dengannya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Semoga saja tidak begitu.

Drrrtt Drrrrttt…

"Mwo..?" "Baiklah..." piip

"Guys,, Sehun akan menginap di dorm SHINee malam ini" ucap Manajer EXO yang baru saja mendapat massage dari Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan member yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak paham dengan Sehun.

"Hunnie.. Ada apa denganmu?" lirih Luhan nyaris tak bersuara. Tetapi masih dapat di dengar Kai yang duduk berselahan dengannya. Kai menarik Luhan di dekapannya, menarik kepala Luhan bersandar di bahunya.

"Gwaenchana hyung, Sehun mungkin hanya ingin bermain dengan Minho hyung dan Taemin hyung saja" ucap Kai sambil mengelus surai rambut Luhan lembut.

Luhan mengangguk dalam diam. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan Sehun. Entah mengapa, Luhan ingin sekali bertanya mengapa Sehun meninggalkannya.

"uhhhuukk uhhhuukkk!" D.O tiba-tiba tersedak hingga HP yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

"Yaaa, gwaenchana?" Lay dengan sigap mengelus-elus punggung D.O yang memang duduk disebelahnya. D.O mengangguk sebentar dan kembali mengambil HPnya yang terjatuh barusan. Seketika, D.O membulatkan matanya melihat HP itu.

Lay yang kebingungan dengan reaksi aneh D.O melihat HPnya itu, akhirnya ikut melihatnya. Sontak Lay membulatkan matanya juga. Bahkan dia sampai menutup mulutnya agar tidak memekik terkejut.

Lay dengan sigap memberi tahu Suho dan Kris yang duduk di depannya, dia membisikkan sesuatu, mata Suho membulat dan sedetik kemudian dia ambil HP disakunya, setelah itu Suho membuka apa yang disuruh Lay barusan, Kris disampingnya penasaran dan ikut melihat. Sontak keduanya tercengang.

Dan disaat yang sama ternyata D.O telah memberi tahu ChanBaek couple dan Tao yang berada dekat dengannya. Dan hal itu dengan mudah sampai di telinga Chen juga Xiumin yang berada di belakang mereka.

Suho, Kris, Lay, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Tao serempak mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan dan Kai yang duduk dibelakang bersebelahan. Luhan tampak tertidur di bahu Kai dan Kai pun sepertinya sama tertidurnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit…" gumam Kris dan Suho yang berada di depan.

Ceklekk…

"Hyyuuuunnnggg!" Huuuup!

"Aigoo Taeminnie, kau manja sekali eum..?" ujar Minho yang baru saja menangkap tubuh Taemin yang tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya.

"kekekkeke~ mian.. Eung? Annyeong Sehunnie…" Taemin turun dari gendongan Minho dan menyapa Sehun yang berada di belakang Minho.

"Annyeong Hyung" sapa Sehun canggung. Dia merasa merusak suasana 2MIN couple saja.

Prrraaanngg!

"Yakkk dasar dino babo! Chagiyaaaaaaaa! Lihatlah dino babo ini lagi-lagi merusak masakanku!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Sehun membulatkan matanya heran.

"Ya Jjong! Berhentilah mengganggu Kibum!" ucap seseorang lain dengan suara yang agak berat.

"ahahahaha…"

drap.. drap… draapp… terdengar suara larian seseorang mendekat ke pintu depan.

"Mwo? Ommo! Sehun? sedang apa kamu disini? Apa kamu akan menginap?" Namja bernama Jonghyun itu mendekati Sehun dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ne hyung,, malam ini aku menginap dengan Minho hyung, bolehkah?" Ucap sehun ramah.

"Dengan si koddok? Yess! Berarti kodok aku tidak akan tidur denganmu, biarkan aku tidur dengan Taeminnie saja. Otte?" celetuk Jonghyun. Minho hendak memukul Jonghyun tetapi…

Buuugghh! Sebuah sendok sayur mendarat dengan keras di kepala Jonghyun.

"Yaaakk,, appo kim kibum!" jonghyun meringis.

Kim kibum atau Key hanya bisa membuang muka dari Jonghyun. "Annyeong Sehunnie.." sapanya ramah dan dibalas senyum oleh Sehun.

"Chagi, kita kedatangan tamu!" teriak Key kepada seseorang di dalam dan itu pastinya Onew.

"Waahh,, Sehun kamu akan menginap ya? Semoga tidak keberatan ya dengan keadaan dorm SHINee ini. Disini sangat ribut. Hahahahha" Tawa khas Onew keluar. Sehun pun akhirnya tertawa juga. Tetapi bagaimanapun dia tertawa, hatinya masih saja terasa sakit. Luhan.

Brruuukkkk

"akhirnya sampai juga di dorm!" ucap Kai sambil tiduran di kasurnya. D.O yang sekamar dengannya hanya bisa mendengus melihat sikap Kai yang seperti anak-anak ini.

Kai melirik D.O yang masih beres-beres pakaiannya. Kai berjalan menghampiri D.O.

"Kyungsoo hyung…"

"Euumm? Waee?"

"Hyung, bolehkan aku tidur dengan Luhan hyung malam ini?" ucap Kai. D.O langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"Mwo..? Kkeundae, waeyo jongin?" Tanya D.O

"Ani, aku hanya merasa Luhan hyung sedang tidak ingin sendiri saja. Melihat sikap Sehun yang seperti tadi, rasanya aku tidak tega dengan Luhan hyung" jelas Kai.

D.O mengangguk, "Baiklah, tidurlah dengan Luhan hyung malam ini" ucap D.O yang membuat Kai senang.

"Jinjja? Aigoo kyungsoo hyung yang terhebat pokoknya!" Kai memeluk D.O dan sesaat kemudian Kai berganti pakaian dan menuju ke kamar Luhan, tepatnya kamar HunHan.

D.O melihat Kai yang pergi dari kamarnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri sendu. Perlahan tangannya bergerak ke dadanya. Meremasnya pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gwaenchana Dio-ah.. Gwanchana" ucapnya lirih.

"Hyunnggg!" Kai membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan yang sedang memainkan rubiknya menengok Kai.

"Kai? Waeyo eum?" sapa Luhan lembut.

"Aniyo, hyung aq menginap malam ini eum? Otte?" ujar Kai seraya berjalan memasuki kamar Luhan.

"Mwo? Euum,, ne, boleh saja.." Senyum Luhan. Kai pun langsung tidur di kasur tempat Sehun biasa tidur membelakangi Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Kai tidur di kasur itu, mengingatkannya pada Sehun.

"Hyung, aku bukan Sehun, jadi hentikan tatapan itu" tiba-tiba Kai berujar dengan masih tetap membelakangi Luhan. Luhan tersentak dan tersenyum miris.

"Mianhae, Kai-ah" ucap Luhan dan sesaat kemudian Luhan menaruh rubiknya dan mengambil posisi tidur di kasurnya.

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Luhan. Awalnya Luhan terkejut, tetapi Kai tersenyum. Kai menutupi Luhan dengan selimut Luhan dan merapihkannya.

"Tidurlah, lupakan semuanya hyung" ucap Kai sambil mengusap lembut surai Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya.

'Hunnie,, selamat tidur' batin Luhan

Kai masih setia di sebelah tempat tidur Luhan. Dan dia masih setia memperhatikan wajah tidur Luhan. Kai tersenyum dan perlahan kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Kai mengecup pelan kening Luhan yang masih tertidur.

"Jaljjayo, hyung" ucap Kai seraya kembali di tempat tidur Sehun dan tidur.

Tanpa di duga, sepasang mata menangkap momen itu dikarenakan pintu kamar HunHan yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Jemari kecil itu langsung menutup pelan pintu itu hingga tidak menimbulkan bunyi.

Srreeggg…

Namja itu meremas dadanya keras.. Baju bagian dadanya pun tampak kusut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar.

"Hikkss…"

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Namja itu menutup kedua matanya.

Dan tiba-tiba,, sebuah tangan terulur membawa namja yang sedang terpuruk itu ke dalam pelukannya. D.O terkejut pada awalnya. Sampai dia mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"Gwaenchana Dio-ah.. Gwaenchana" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut namja yang tengah terpuruk, yaitu D.O itu.

"Kenapa.. hikkss… sakit yeolli .. hikkss..?" isaknya dalam dekapan namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol yang bertujuan mengambil air minum di dapur, tidak sengaja melihat D.O yang mematung di depan kamar Luhan. Dan jelas Chanyeol tahu apa sebabnya.

"Gwaenchana, Dio-ah…" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Chanyeol melihat D.O yang terisak sendiri. Chanyeol merasa sangat iba dengan keadaan D.O itu. Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya ke D.O berusaha agar D.O merasa tenang.

Cekleekk…

Sebuah pintu tertutup sangat pelan. Seorang namja kini tengah bersandar di belakang pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit kamar. Tanpa disadari air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pemandangan yang baru saja tidak sengaja dia lihat. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Perlahan ia tutup kedua matanya.

"Yeolli.." lirih Baekhyun menahan isakannya.

"Hunnie…" Sehun menengok ke asal suara itu dan menemukan Taemin sedang menatapnya.

"Nee hyung?"

Taemin tersenyum sekilas. Lalu taemin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. ini seudah malam, tapi Sehun maupun Taemin tidak juga tidur dan memilih bersandar di balkon dorm SHINee ini.

"Kamu tahu, Minho sangat marah disaat awal munculnya Jongtae." Taemin membuka suara. Sehun tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kekekeke~ Minho hyung sangat marah denganku dan tak ingin melihatku maupun Jonghyun hyung. Dan saat itu Minho pergi ke dorm Suju menginap dengan Siwon Hyung." Ucap Taemin sambil terkekeh.

"Dan ternyata kejadian ini terulang, dan bedanya saat ini, posisi Minho sedang ada di dirimu kan?" Lanjut Taemin sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun tertunduk.

"Skin ship dengan crack couple memang sangat menyakiti couple official kita pada awalnya. Jadi aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang saat melihat,, euum.. Kai dan Luhan hyung bersama" ucap Taemin hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Sehun.

Sehun melihat Taemin sekilas. Taemin tersenyum lembut ke Sehun.

"Aku yakin, tidak ada yang lebih dari sekedar fan service KaiLu" tambah Taemin

"Kkeundae hyung, artikel itu.." ucapan Sehun terhenti. Taemin paham dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Artikel KaiLu, Fan Art KaiLu, Video KaiLu Momen, Fanfict KaiLu sampai... euumm... Pict Edited by KaiLu shipper..?" ucap Taemin.

Deegg…! Sehun teringat kembali dengan artikel yang menayangkan pict KaiLu yang merupakan editan para KaiLu shipper dimana foto aslinya saat Luhan mencium Xiumin karena sebuah game di radio, begitu pula dengan Kai yang juga mencium Xiumin disana digabung dan diedit menjadi ciuman panas Kai dan Luhan. Ditambah dengan Fanfict KaiLu yang sangat banyak tak terhitung. Dengan dihiasi berbagai pict edited tentunya yang menguras hati. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Percayalah pada Luhan hyung." Taemin menggenggam sesaat tangan Sehun yang mengepal. Taemin tersenyum sesaat dan pergi ke dalam dorm untuk tidur.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Menela'ah perkataan Taemin perlahan. Dan memejamkan matanya.

"Luhannie hyung, mianhae"

03:30 AM

"Hyung… Minho Hyung…! Ireona" Sehun membangunkan Minho dari tidurnya.

"Sehun? eeunngg… Wae?" Minho mengucek-kucek matanya pelan. Rasa kantuknya sangat menguasai matanya. Minho melirik jam kamarnya, bahkan ini masih dini hari.

"Hyung, bisakah hyung mengantarku pulang sekarang?" bujuk Sehun.

"Mwoooo?"

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa haus yang sangat sangat menyiksa tenggorokannya membuatnya terpaksa dari tidur indahnya. Kai berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air.

"hikkkss…."

Kai terperanjat, ia yakin mendengar isakan seseorang. Kai mempertajam pendengarannya. Sesaat kemudian pintu kamar Chen terbuka. Chen terkejut melihat Kai yang sedang berdiri sendiri di lorong kamar.

"hyung, apa kau mendengarnya?" ucap pelan Kai pada Chen.

"Ah, ne,, oleh karena itu aku terbangun" jawab Chen tak kalah pelan.

Kai dan Chen mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menemukan sumber suara isakan itu, yang tak lain adalah, kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kai dan Chen saling tatap, mereka mendekat ke kamar ChanBaek itu.

"Baekhyun hyung?" ucap Kai pada Chen. Chen pun hanya bisa mengangkat pundaknya tanda ia pun tak paham.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dulu mereka, mungkin ada masalah diantara ChanBaek, besok kita bahas bersama Suho hyung dan Kris hyung." Chen menengahi. Kai setuju dan menganggukan kepala.

Kai merasa ada yang mengganjal jika ia tidak segera menceritakan hal ini kepada D.O,, ya Kai terbiasa untuk menceritakan apapun yang dia alami kepada D.O. Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya dengan D.O.

Ceklek…

"IGE MWOYA?" Teriak Kai lantang yang sontak mengejutkan Chen yang hendak kembali masuk kamarnya.

Kai, melihat dikamarnya dan D.O,, D.O tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang tidur dengan posisi duduk di samping kasur D.O. Tangan itu saling bertautan dimata Kai.

D.O yang terkejut mendengar suara lantang Kai langsung terbangun dan begitu pula dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya. Mata Kai memerah menandakan ia sedang menahan emosi.

"Ada apa ini?" Chen meghampiri Kai yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Chen pun akhirnya sadar mengapa Kai teriak baru saja. Dan sebersit gambaran pun muncul, mengapa Baekhyun terisak di kamarnya.

"Apa ini ribut-ribut dini hari? Kai, Chen? Ada apa?" ucap Kris yang baru keluar bersama Tao. Diikuti dengan Suho dan keluar kamar bersama Lay dan dibelakangnya ada Xiumin.

"Lihat saja mereka!" Kai menunjuk D.O dan Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya. D.O dan chanyeol hanya bisa berpandangan tanda mereak tak mengerti.

Kris menghela nafas berat. 'Apalagi ini?' benaknya

"Euunng.. ada ribut-ribut apa sih?" Luhan yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana member EXO berkumpul.

"Hyung, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Chen hyung, bagaimana mereka tidur bersama!" ucap pedas Kai sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ya! Bisa sopan sedikit tidak sih kamu magnae!" Chanyeol tersulut emosinya. D.O yang dibelakang Chanyeol hanya bisa tertegun melihat situasi ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Kai?" Suho mencoba menengahi.

Kai menarik tangan yang seraya paling dekat dengan dirinya. Dan menggenggamnya tepat di dadanya. Lalu meletakkan tangan itu di bibirnya.

"Seperti itukah kalian semalaman?" ucap pedas Kai sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol dan D.O bergantian.

"atau seperti ini?"Kai memeluk tubuh itu erat serta mencium kening sosok itu. Pandangan tajam Kai masih saja mengarah ke Chanyeol dan D.O yang semakin tak mengerti dengan Kai.

"App..pa.. Appaan..nn.. in..nnii…ii?"

Lantas semua pandangan mengarah ke sumber suara yang tenyata itu adalah Sehun yang baru saja datang bersama Minho di belakangnya. Mata Sehun membulat menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hunnie!" Sontak Luhan melepas pelukan Kai.

Kai baru menyadari bahwa sosok yang ia tarik daritadi adalah Luhan yang memang berdiri paling dekat dengan Kai.

Mata Sehun menatap tajam Luhan dan Kai. Kai yang sedang tersulut emosi, semakin emosi ketika mendapat pandangan tajam Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian, Sehun membuang muka dan pergi keluar dorm, bahkan Minho yang dibelakangnya sempat ia tabrak.

Luhan merosot ke bawah,, "Andwae… Hunnie…" tangan Luhan bergetar..

"Yeolli…" SUara lirih itu membuat pandangan Chanyeol mengarah pada sumber suara itu. Baekhyun berdiri dengan mata yang sembab menatap sendu Chanyeol yang sedang bersebelahan dengan D.O.

"Hikks.. Ja..dii..ii… begi..tu.. kali..iiann.. hikss.. semalam…?" Tangis Baekhyun pecah, Baekhyun menutup kembali kamarnya dengan keras..

Blllaaaammm!

Kai segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja, dan keluar dari dorm.

BLAMMMM..!

Chanyeol dan D.O terdiam di tempatnya, bibir mereka kelu.. bahkan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi mereka tidak mampu.. Mereka sangat terkejut akan semua kejadian ini.

Minho berjalan mendekati Kris dan Suho yang sudah memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Ini tugas kalian sebagai leader mereka.." senyum Minho, lalu pamit pergi.

Chen memeluk Luhan yang bergetar di lantai. Sedangkan Lay mencoba membujuk Baekhyun untuk membuka kamarnya untuk menenangkannya. Tao menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris untuk merelaxkan Kris serta Suho yang terus menerus menghela nafas berat!

"INI BENAR BENAR SULIT!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Bagaimana ceritanya…? Mian kalo gak suka ya…? #BOWED**

**Part selanjutnya menyusul ya? ^_^**

**REVIEW Jusseyo... ^^**


	2. I'm quit

**Main Cast : **

**HunHan Couple **

**Baekyeol Couple**

**Kaisoo Couple**

**Support Cast : **

**EXO member - Find by yourself ^^**

**Ratting :  
PG-17**

**Leight : Part 2 of …. [?]**

**WARNING…! EXO FANFICTION YAOI with OFFICIAL COUPLE…!  
Gak suka,, klik EXIT secepatnya…!  
No COPAS..! No PLAGIAT…! NO SILENT READER…!  
Review…! Review….! ^^**

_Review Part 1 :_

Chanyeol dan D.O terdiam di tempatnya, bibir mereka kelu.. bahkan untuk menjelaskan apa yng terjadi mereka tidak mampu.. Mereka sangat terkejut akan semua kejadian ini.

Minho berjalan ke arah Kris dan Suho yang sudah memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Ini tugas kalian sebagai leader mereka.." senyum Minho, lalu pamit pergi.

Chen memeluk Luhan yang bergetar di lantai. Sedangkan Lay mencoba membujuk Baekhyun untuk membuka kamarnya untuk menenangkannya. Tao menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris untuk merelaxkan Kris serta Suho yang terus menerus menghela nafas berat!

"INI BENAR BENAR SULIT!" gumamnya.  
.

.

.

.

.

-SEHUN POV-

Masih jelas gambaran itu di pikiranku. Bagaimana tubuhnya berada di dekapan namja itu. Dengan mudahnya namja itu mendaratkan bibir kotornya di kening Hannieku. Damn!

Masih saja ku langkahkan kakiku di tengah suhu pagi hari sedingin ini? Peduli apa dengan tubuhku yang menggigil ini? Hatiku lebih beku saat ini. Marah? Kesal? Sangat. Sakit melihatnya. Saat sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku salah, aku yang terlalu mengada-ngada, ternyata bukti nyata itu terpampang di depan mataku sendiri.

Hassshh,, bagaimana bisa aku sangat buta selama ini? KaiLu…? Damn,, ternyata fans memang sangat jeli. Mereka dapat jelas melihat apa yang memang sedang terjadi. Shit! Aku memang namja bodoh yang buta akan segalanya.

Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah pukul 6 pagi, berarti sudah 2 jam aku berjalan tanpa arah? Kuedarkan pandanganku keselilingku, ini dimana? Sial, bahkan aku tak tahu dimana diriku sekarang. Kuambil HP ku untuk melihat dimana posisiku lewat GPS. Mataku menyipit.

Plug HP ku jelas langsung tertangkap oleh kedua mataku. Plug Hello Kitty, pemberian Luhan hyung. Sama seperti yang dia punya, karna kami memang membelinya bersama. Ku genggam HP ku erat.

"hyung.. mengapa?" ucapku lirih menahan emosiku.

Kutaruh kembali HPku dalam saku, lebih baik aku sekarang ke SM building. Aku ingat hari ini ada jadwal EXO, dan aku terlalu tega jika melewatkannya. Kuhela nafas panjang, dan segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte terdekat.

-SEHUN POV END-

.

.

.

.

.

-KAI POV-

Buuuggghhh!

"DAMN!"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku memukul setir mobil ini. Tanganku pun sudah tampak merah karenanya. Tapi ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan perasaanku yang saat ini sudah… hancurr… ya hancur.

Bahkan aku dapat melihat sendiri chanyeol hyung menggengam erat tangannya. Kyungsoo hyung, kenapa kamu mau disentuh seperti itu olehnya? Bukannya aku? Mengapa?

Ckiiiittttttttttttttttttttt…

Mataku membulat sempurna. Ku injak rem ku dengan cepat dan menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan.

"ha..haha..ha…hhaa.." tawa hambarku keluar, kutundukkan wajahku dengan masih tertawa.

Gambar itu tiba-tiba melintas dipikiranku baru saja. Dimana EXO melakukan kegiatan di China, Happy Camp untuk debut Wolf kemarin. Saat Chanyeol hyung yang langsung memilih Kyungsoo untuk menjadi pasangan hukumannya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo hyung melompat manja ke Chenyeol hyung saat memulai hukuman itu. Jadi, mereka sudah lama seperti itu? Dimana saja aku saat itu?

"hhaa..hha..ha…" tawa piluku,, semakin ku tundukan wajahku. Tanpa kusadari lelehan air itu telah keluar dan mengotori wajahku.

"Damn…"

Ku injak lagi gas mobilku. Dan ku usap kasar lelehan air diwajah ini. Entah akan kubawa kemana lagi mobil ini. Yang jelas, aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu sebelum on stage nanti siang.

-KAI POV END-

.

.

.

.

.

-AT EXO CAR-

"Gee" Tao menarik pelan baju Kris yang duduk disebelahnya. Merasa Tao memanggilnya, Kris pun menengok ke Tao.

"Waeyo, eum?" sapa Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai kapan situasi seperti ini berlangsung" ucap Tao sambil lesu. Sesaat kemudian arah pandang Tao mengarah pada Luhan, yang duduk di tengah bersama Baekhyun serta D.O yang duduk dibelakang dengan Chanyeol.

Kris pun mengikuti arah pandang Tao. Disana keempat membernya itu memasang ekspresi yang sangat tertekan, bahkan bisa dibilang lesu. Bahkan terdapat kantung mata di bagian bawah mata Baekhyun. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, dia pun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang tadi pagi terjadi. Suho yang duduk di depan bersama Kris dan Tao juga ikut menghela nafas berat mengetahui situasi EXO yang bisa dikatakan sedang tidak baik.

"Yaa, Jongin-ah! Segera ke SM Building, 2 jam lagi kita akan ON STAGE! Dimana kamu daritadi pagi, ha?" Manajer EXO yang menyetir itu tampaknya sedang menghubungi Kai lewat telephon. Mendengar nama Jongin disebut, D.O langsung menatap manajernya itu.

"Arraseo, jangan terlambat eum?" ucapnya sambil mematikan sambungan telephon itu.

"Kai akan segera menyusul, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju SM Building juga. Jangan khawatir" terang sang manajer kepada Suho dan Kris yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari keduanya. Sesaat kemudian sang manajer terlihat menekan sambungan telephon baru.

"Yeobboseoyo sehun-ah? Dimana posisimu? …. Ah Arraseo, kita bertemu di SM Building ne? kami masih dalam perjalanan kesana." Lalu manajer itu menutup sambungan telephonnya.

"Sehun sudah berada di gedung SM." Terangnya kemudian.

Luhan tampak tersenyum tipis mendengar Sehun sudah berada di SM Building. Ada sebersit rasa lega mendengar kabar Sehun barusan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Lay yang duduk disebelahnya langsung mengusap-usap punggung Luhan lembut, tujuannya satu, menenangkan Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah. Angkat wajahmu, jangan menunjukkan ekspresi mengerikan seperti ini di depan fans kita." Xiumin mengelus pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ne, hyung" ucapnya singkat dan mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat pandangan Baekhyun bertemu dengan pandangan Chanyeol dari kaca spion tengah mobil. Baekhyun langsung terpejam dan membuang muka lemas. Dia masih tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mengetahui Baekhyun nya bahkan tidak ingin memandangnya.

Brrruuummmm. Ceklek. Pip..

Kai keluar dari mobilnya. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju SM building ini. Raut wajah Kai memang sudah agak tenang sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah bisa melempar senyum kepada setiap orang yang dia lewati.

"Yaa, Jongin-ah" sebuah suara berhasil membuatnya menengok ke sumber suara itu.

"Hyung…" Kai melempar senyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"A-yoo wolf..! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ne?" ucap namja itu seraya memeluk pundak Kai akrab.

"Hyung sendiri yang terlalu lama promo di jepang. Pulang-pulang sibuk dengan WGM hyung dengan Naeun noona." Dengus Kai pada namja itu.

"Apa kamu merindukanku eum,?" namja itu mengelus rambut Kai.

"Tidak sebesar rindu Minho hyung padamu, Taemin hyung. Dan jika hyung terus begini, aku yakin sebentar lagi tamat riwayatku hyung." Ucap Kai kepada namja yang bernama Taemin itu.

Kai melirik namja yang dibelakang Taemin yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Minho men-death glare Kai yang sedang dirangkul oleh Taemin. Taemin pun membalikkan badannya melihat Minho yang daritadi bersamanya sedang menatap tajam Kai. Kai bergidik sekilas. Melihat reaksi kedua namja itu, tawa Taemin pun pecah.

"Ahahaha, aigoo hyung, hentikan tatapan itu pada Kai." Ujar Taemin kepada Minho dengan masih terkekeh. Minho hanya melihat Taemin sekilas sambil kesal.

"Kalo begitu, lepaskan tanganmu itu Minnie. Aku rasa pundak KAI meras T" jelas Minho dengan penuh penekanan. Taemin semakin terkekeh sedangkan Kai hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan dari Minho itu.

"Aigoo hyung, aku masih kangen dengan Kai. Jongin-ah… bogoshipposeo!" dengan manja Taemin memeluk Kai di depan Minho yang membuat Minho semakin membulatkan mata besarnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat hyung kesayangannya manja seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Kai memeluk balik Taemin.

"Jongin…."

Kai dan Taemin pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Minho juga melihatnya. Disana seorang namja sedang melihat sendu ke Kai dan Taemin yang sedang berpelukan. Taemin dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai sedangkan Kai terdiam ditempatnya. Minho pun menarik Taemin mendekat padanya dan menggenggam tangan Taemin erat.

Namja itu masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yang terlihat hanya genangan liquid di sudut mata bundarnya. Kai yang menyadarinya tertegun. Sedangkan namja itu akhirnya tertunduk dengan mengepalkan genggaman tangannya. Sedetik kemudian namja itu berlari meninggalkan Kai yang diam mematung menatap punggung yang menjauh itu.

"YAA Namja Babo! Cepat kejar dia!" bentakan dari Minho berhasil menyadarkan Kai. Kai berbalik pada Minho dan Taemin sekilas dan membungkukkan badannya pamit. Sesaat kemudian Kai langsung berlari mengejar namja tadi.

"D.O hyung,, kajima!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"D.O eodiga?" Kris bertanya pada Suho saat semuanya telah berkumpul di ruang berlatih berbackgroud gambar langit biru ini.

"D.O hyung tadi pamit ke toilet, gee" Tao yang disebelah Suho langsung memberikan jawabannya. Kris dan Suho pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Krriiiieeeettt… BLAAAAMMM!

Semua member langsung melihat ke pintu yang baru saja ditutup keras atau lebih tepatnya di banting oleh D.O. Chanyeol yang mengetahui D.O seperti sedang baru dikejar seseorang langsung ingin menghampirinya. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Chanyeol melihat siapa itu, dan ternyata Lay yang mencegahnya. Lay tersenyum sekilas ke Chanyeol sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Biarkan dulu. Kamu juga sedang bermasalah bukan?" ucap Lay lembut sambil mengarahkan kedua matanya kepada sesosok namja yang berada di sudut ruangan yang juga tampak terkejut karena pintu yang baru saja dibanting itu. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Lay dan menemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan setelahnya Lay tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Hyuuunngg.. Jebal, buka pintunya. Hyung salah paham.. hyungggg!"

D.O masih saja menekan pintu agar pintu itu tidak terbuka. Suara ketokan dari luar masih saja terdengar. Kai masih berusaha meyakinkan D.O agar bisa membuka pintunya agar dia dapat menjelaskan semuanya. D.O tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Sampai akhirnya Kris jengah melihat situasi ini. Kris mendekat ke D.O yang sedang menekan pintu itu sambil terisak. Kris menyentuh pelan kepala D.O dan tersenyum.

"Buka pintu itu, eum? Bukannya tadi pagi dia yang marah denganmu. Kamu bilang, kamu ingin menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol semalam kan? Ini momen yang tepat untukmu agar dia bisa mendengar apa alasanmu. dan sepertinya ada yang harus dia jelaskan juga sekarang" ucap Kris dengan bijak pada D.O yang sedang terisak itu.

"Hyuuunngg,, jebal hyyuunngg…" suara Kai diluar tampak melemah.

D.O meresapi kalimat yang diucapkan Kris. Ada benarnya juga. D.O mengangguk sekilas pada Kris dan dibalas dengan senyuman khas Kris. D.O membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan pelan ia membuka pintu itu. Kai dengan cepat memeluk D.O saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Hyung, jeongmal, ini tidak seperti yang hyung bayangkan. Taemin hyung hanya bercanda denganku tadi. Hyung jebal, jangan salah paham denganku. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Taemin hyung. Taemin hyung Cuma milik Minho hyung. Kyungsoo hyung, percayalah denganku. Aku…" Kai bicara dengan terengah-engah sambil memeluk D.O erat.

"Nappeun.. hikkss.. Jongin nappeun saram.. Hikss.. Kamu salah paham denganku dan hikss Chanyeol dengan mudah.. kkeundae,, kamu tidak membiarkan hikss aku salah paham juga denganmu hikss dengan Taemin.. euum? Hiks… Tidak adil…" ucap D.O terbata-bata.

Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan D.O padanya. Ia lepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah D.O yang sedang terisak sekarang.

"Sakit hikss bukan jika dituduh melakukan yang hiks tidak dilakukan? Hikkss.. Nappeun… Nappeun…" D.O terisak sambil memukul Kai berkali-kali.

Kai tersenyum miris melihatnya. Ia mengusap liquid yang telah berjatuhan itu lembut.

"Mianhae hyung.. jeongmal,, mianatta. Aku percaya hyung. Hyung tidak akan mengkhianatiku dengan namja lain." Bisik Kai lembut pada D.O

"Hikkss.. nappeun…" D.O memeluk Kai erat. Kai membalas pelukannya.

Sedangkan member EXO lain yang melihatnya tersenyum. KaiSoo sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, dan pada saat yang sama Baekhyun juga melirik Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Fighting!" bisik Lay pada Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun? Sedang apa disini?"

Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruang berlatih terkejut saat isi ruangan itu bukanlah EXO. Melainkan F(x) yang sedang berlatih.

"Ahh, tampaknya aku terlambat. Mungkin memberku sedang rapat dengan manajer." Ucap Sehun sambil masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh, benar, tadi memang member EXO berkumpul disini. Kamu tunggulah disini, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kembali." Ujar seorang yeoja berambut merah kepada Sehun.

"Ah, ne, Krystal-ssi" sapa Sehun yang dibalas senyuman dari yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu.

"Krystal, aku akan kebawah sebentar ne? Sepertinya ada masalah dengan mobil kita, aku baru mendapat sms dari assistenku. Eum, Sulli, tarrawa!" leader F(x), Victoria menarik tangan Sulli sedang Sulli langsung terbangun dan mengikuti jejak leadernya.

"Ah, damn, air mineralku tertinggal di dorm, sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar untuk membelinya." Keluh Amber.

"Eonni, aku titip snack, ne?" celetuk Krystal. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh amber, lalu amber menghilang di balik pintu. Hanya tinggal Sehun dan Krystal sekarang.

"Luna noona eodiga?" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Oh, Luna eonni sedang latihan vocal. Kemarin dia absen karena sakit, jadi sekarang dia absen latihan dance, dan memilih latihan vocal." Jelas Krystal yang dijawab anggukan dari Sehun.

Setelah itu Krystal dan Sehun sudah mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Sehun yang sedang kalut tadi pagi, menjadi lebih relax sejak mendapatkan teman bicara seperti Krystal.

"Ya, sehun, aku sangat penasaran dengan part Tree Of Life di Wolf kalian itu. Apa lagi yang di depan. Tidakkah mereka jatuh dengan hanya bergandengan tangan itu?" ucap Krystal.

"Maksudmu part Baekhyun hyung dan Luhan hyung kah? Sebenarnya itu sangat mudah. Apa kamu ingin mencobanya?" Sehun yang sejak awal duduk santai dengan Krystal langsung berdiri. Krystal menganggukan kepalanya dan ikut berdiri.

Lalu Sehun menjelaskan singkat bagaimana posisi tangan dan kaki yang benar di part Tree of life EXO wolf itu pada Krystal. Krystal mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham dengan penjelasan Sehun. lalu Sehun dan Krystal pun mencobanya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Krystal dan membenarkan posisi kaki mereka. Sesaat kemudian, Krystal mencoba mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang seperti part Baekhyun dan Luhan itu. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Krystal agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, Sehunnie, aku rasa, aku akan jatuh?" ucap Krystal dengan sudah payah.

"Aniyo, tenanglah, jangan banyak bergerak" jelas Sehun agak panik karena Krystal yang tidak bisa diam karena takut jatuh. Dan bisa ditebak, genggaman tangan Krystal terlepas dari Sehun dan Krystal dan Sehun terjatuh.

"Arggghh" erang Krystal saat punggungnya menyentuh lantai kasar. Krystal memengangi punggungnya.

"Appo…." Keluh Krystal. Sehun sebenarnya juga merasa sakit. Tapi dia bangkit dan melihat keadaan Krystal.

"Gwaenchana?" ucap Sehun sambil memegang punggung Krystal. Posisi mereka berhadapan, dan dengan tangan Sehun yang memegang punggung Krystal, menyebabkan posisi meraka seperti sedang berpelukan. Krystal memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit yang jelas.

Srreegg… Brruukkk! Drap.. drap.. drap…

"Awwwwhhhh…."

"Baekie!" Grrreeeppp

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang akan terjatuh akibat tubrukan badan Luhan yang berbalik tiba-tiba dan berlari. Sehun dan Krystal langsung menengok pada arah pintu yang ternyata sudah menampilkan all member EXO disana. Kris berbalik dan berlari menyusul Luhan.

"Yoo Wolf! Sedang apa kalian di depan pintu? Ayo masuk! Ah iya, aku barusan papasan dengan Luhan oppa. Kenapa dengannya? Sepertinya terisak.." Amber yang baru saja datang, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan berlatih SM itu.

Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Amber, membulatkan mata sipitnya itu. Luhan terisak? Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ya bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Cepat susul Luhan hyung!" bentak Chanyeol jengah melihat Sehun yang hanya terdiam. Sehun melihat sekilas Chanyeol dan kemudian dia berbalik mengejar Luhan.

"Baekie,, Gwaenchana?" Tanya Chen pada Baekhyun yang sedang dipapah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia sadar berada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol, Baekhyun meronta sekilas membuat Chanyeol harus melepaskan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"A..Aku ke toilet sebentar.." ucap Baekhyun dan langsung pergi menuju toilet dengan langkah yang terhuyung.

"Hyung, sepertinya kaki Baekhyun terkilir." Lay menepuk pundak Xiumin yang di sebelahnya. Sontak Xiumin dan yang lain memperhatikan Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia menghilang di balik belokan menuju toilet. Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun ke toilet.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian, wolf?" Tanya Amber yang kebingungan dengan atmosfer aneh EXO sejak awal. Krystal yang dibelakang Amber juga tampak bingung.

"Gwaenchanayo. Krystal-ssi, bisakah kamu jelaskan ada apa kamu dengan Sehun tadi?" ucap Suho pada Krystal. Dan setelahnya Krystal menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan dia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hikkss… Appo…" lirih Baekhyun sambil memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Gwaenchana?" suara berat itu berhasil mengejutkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melihat sumber suara itu. Dan benar, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam toilet itu dan langsung mendekat ke Baekhyun dan melihat intens kaki kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol pelan, dan setelahnya Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dan berbalik akan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sreeegg! Bruukkk!

Dengan satu tarikan, Chanyeol mengunci badan Baekhyun di dinding toilet dengan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping.

"Tatap aku Baekie.. Segitu bencinya kah kamu padaku?" lirih Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun, tetapi, Baekhyun masih diam tidak menjawabnya.

"Segitu tidak percayakah dirimu padaku?" tatapan mata Chanyeol mengendur sendu. Baekhyun masih saja terdiam sambil membuang mukanya.

"Hyung, jebal.. Aku tidak mungkin dengan kyungsoo hyung…"

"Aku melihatnya, kamu memeluknya.. kamu mengusap rambutnya. Jelas dimatamu, Kamu menyayanginya CHANYEOL-Ssi!" sela Baekhyun dengan sedikit teriak pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun saat ini menjatuhkan liquid dari kedua matanya.

"Baekiee…" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Pada akhirnya kamu meninggalkan ku sendiri untuk tidur bersama dengannya? Apa ada yang salah dari kata-kataku? Park CHANYEOL?" kedua mata Baekhyun memerah, menatap tajam Chanyeol dihadapannya.

Chuu~

Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya cepat. Hanya sebatas saling menyentuh. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari Baekhyun yang sedang membulatkan matanya.

"Kamu benar, semuanya benar. Mianhae, kkeundae, kamu salah dalam arti menyayangi. Yang aku sayang dengan sepenuh hati Cuma Baekie.. Byun Baekhyun.. ChanBaek.. BaekYeol.." Ucap Chanyeol getir. Ia menatap sendu Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo hyung hanya aku anggap sebagai saudaraku. Aku tidak bisa melihat saudaraku sendiri menangis. Tapi aku lebih tidak bisa membiarkan cintaku tersakiti.. Jebal, percayalah padaku, baekie.. " pada akhir kalimatnya, Chanyeol tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar.

Baekhyun menatap namja didepannya. Bahunya bergetar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan. Terngiang percakapan D.O dan Kai tadi di ruang berlatih. Jelas D.O mengatakan bahwa Kai salah paham. Dan pada akhirnya Kai percaya. Baekhyun malu, mengapa Kai bisa percaya dengan pasangannya sedangkan dia tidak?

Greep..

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Membawa tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku percaya. Jangan membuatku salah paham lagi, yeolli"

"Baekie.. Gomawo.." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Chuu~

Chanyeol mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu, dan muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat itu sedangkan Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Greep..

"Luhan!"

"Lepaskan aku"

"Hentikan, kamu hanya salah paham dengan Krystal!"

Luhan menatap tajam Kris yang sedang menggenggam erat lengannya. Kris bisa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedang menahan emosinya. Kris bergidik pelan. Luhan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi itu. Yang dia tahu, Luhan merupakan namja lembut yang selalu tertawa, bukan ekspresi yang sedang ia keluarkan ini. Kris membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya. Luhan meronta meminta Kris melepaskannya. Tetapi dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding Kris, jelas Luhan tidak bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya.

Kris semakin mempererat pelukannya. Luhan akhirnya berhenti meronta dan terdiam dalam pelukan Kris.

"Aku ingat terakhir kali kamu marah, saat kamu mengetahui EXO dipecah menjadi 2 sub grup EXO K - EXO M yang mengharuskan kamu dan Sehun terpisah. Dan hanya dengan ini kamu bisa meredamkan emosimu saat itu" jelas Kris dengan masih memeluk Luhan.

Luhan yang berada dalam dekapan Kris hanya bisa terisak. Dia mencengkram erat baju Kris. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Hunnie babo.. Babo…" lirih Luhan sambil terisak.

Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Luhan. Mengelus surai Luhan lembut.

"Aku percaya padanya. Sebaiknya sebagai couplenya, kamu juga harus percaya dengannya" Ucap Kris yang telah melepaskan dekapannya pada Luhan. Luhan menatap Kris sesaat.

Prook prrookk prrrookk….

Sontak Kris dan Luhan melihat siapa yang sedang bertepuk tangan itu.

"Apakah aku mengganggu kedua couple EXO-M ini?" ucapnya dingin pada Kris dan Luhan.

"Sehun.. Hentikan.." sanggah Kris melihat Sehun yang ternyata berbicara dengannya.

"Wae, hyung? Apa hyung kira aku tidak mengetahui tentang kedekatan kalian di EXO-M? bukankah kalian Couple EXO-M..?" sangat tajam ucapan Sehun pada Kris.

"Magnae bodoh, kamu kira Luhan couple ku? Aku hanya bersama Tao." Kris yang terpancing emosi akhirnya meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kamu bilang, kamu couple nya bukan? Kenapa kamu selalu membuatnya mengeluarkan isakan eoh? Couple macam apa kamu magnae!" bentak Kris yang sukses membuat Sehun terkejut. Sehun melihat Luhan yang disebelah Kris. Mata Luhan yang mengeluarkan liquid bening itu memerah sembab.

"Diaa… bukan coupleku.." lirih Sehun yang sontak membuat mata Kris dan Luhan membulat seketika.

"Hunnie…" ucap Luhan bergetar. Sedangkan Kris telah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan Magnae?" ujar Kris dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dia.. Xiao Luhan.. bukan coupleku.. HunHan tidak pernah ada." Gumam Sehun tajam pada Luhan yang sedang tertegun mendengarnya.

"OH SEHUN!" bentakan Kris menggema di lorong itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Suho datang bersama Lay menghampiri Sehun Kris dan juga Luhan yang sedang memiliki atmosfer sedikit panas itu.

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Kris tidak menangkapnya. Luhan lemas mendengar perkataan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari bibir namja yang Luhan sayangi itu. Bahu Luhan bergetar hebat, Kris hanya bisa memegangi kedua lengan Luhan agar dapat berdiri. Mata Kris menatap Sehun tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" muncul 4 namja yang melangkah mendekati Sehun, Kris, dan Luhan itu. Sehun melihat sekilas, disana berdiri Kai, D.O, Taemin juga Minho.

Mata Taemin membulat melihat Luhan yang seperti hancur itu. Taemin langsung menghampiri Luhan dan Kris.

"Hyung, Gwaenchana?" ucap Taemin getir. Kai shock melihat keadaan Luhan yang tambah parah, hampir ia menghampiri Sehun dengan penuh amarah, tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Tangan D.O mencegah Kai untuk mendekati Sehun. Dilihatnya D.O, tampak D.O menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Hunnie.. Waeyo..?" Luhan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas. Sehun membalikan badannya. Kini Sehun menatap Suho dan Lay yang berada di belakangnya. Sehun hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba Luhan memberanikan diri mendekati Sehun. Kris dan Taemin sedikit terkejut melihat pergerakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

Luhan menarik baju belakang Sehun. Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"Hikkss.. Hunnie.. Jebal.. jangan seperti ini.."

"Kau yang memulainya hyung…" jawab Sehun tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Jeongmal, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kai, Kris ataupun siapapun. Cuma Hunnie couple hyung…" Luhan semakin erat mencengkram baju belakang Sehun. Wajahnya menunduk.

"Lepaskan bajuku, hyung"

"Shireo.. hikss.."

"Hyung…"

"Hunnie jebal, percayalah.."

"HYUNG LEPASKAN!"

Brruukk,,

Hentakan Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan yang memang lebih kecil darinya terjatuh keras ke lantai. Sesaat Sehun terkejut dengan sikapnya sendiri yang membuat Luhan terjatuh.

"YAAK OH SEHUN!" jerit Kai, sedetik kemudian Kai menepis tangan D.O yang menahannya dari tadi. Melangkah mendekati Sehun yang terdiam melihat Luhan di bawahnya.

Buuaaaggghh!

Sehun jatuh tersungkur. Bogem mentah itu sukses membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Semua mata yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main.

"KRIS…!" Minho langsung menahan tangan KRIS yang hendak menghajar Sehun lagi.

"Kau! Beraninya dengan Luhan! Magnae kurang ajar!" dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, namja itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia memberikan tinjuannya sekali lagi pada Sehun yang sedang terduduk di lantai memegangi mulutnya yang sedikit lebam akibat tonjokan itu.

"Kriss! Tahan Emosimu! Ingat kamu LEADER…!" Minho akhirnya menengahi. Ia memegangi tubuh Kris agar tidak kembali memberikan tonjokannya pada Sehun.

Kai yang semula berniat memukul Sehun ternyata kalah cepat oleh Kris. Mata Kai membulat sempurna melihat Kris, Leader yang biasanya diam tenang itu akhirnya meledak melihat Luhan yang tersungkur.

"Kris, jaga sikapmu! Dia membermu!" Bentak Suho sambil membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Luhan hyung, Gwaenchana?" Taemin dan Yixing membantu Luhan berdiri. Sedang Kris semakin emosi dengan bentakan dari Suho. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat sampai terlihat merah.

"Hentikan kalian semua!" bentak Xiumin yang baru muncul bersama Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Kris kendalikan emosimu, Suho jangan terbawa emosi. Kalian leader EXO, kenapa juga gampang tersulut emosi eoh?" Xiumin yang merupakan member tertua akhirnya menengahi keadaan.

"Ada apa ini?" Manajer EXO akhirnya datang.

Kris dan Suho sempat terlihat kikuk dihadapan manajernya. Keduanya menunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Luhan masih tetap menatap Sehun yang masih dipapah oleh Suho. Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Manajer EXO. Semua mata member tidak terkecuali Minho dan Taemin yang ada disana, tertuju kepada Luhan.

"Waeyo Luhan? Apa ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" ucap tegas sang manajer.

"Ini semua ulahku, hyung. Mianhae." Ucap Luhan.

Kris tampak ingin menyela, tetapi Tao yang sudah berada di dekatnya menahannya. Tao paham dengan sifat manajernya, percuma bicara dengannya jika ia sedang berbicara serius dengan yang lain. apalagi ini sudah menyangkut kekerasan yang diterima sang magnae. Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Luhan-ssi? Sudah jelas dikatakan di awal, jangan ada kekerasan antar sesama member." Sangat tajam ucapan sang manajer. Luhan tersenyum miris, ia menatap Sehun sekilas. Dan memberikan senyum, terkesan miris.

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Hey, ini semua berawal darinya dan mengapa Luhan yang harus bicara dengan manajernya? Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Luhan menatap manajernya lagi..

"Hyung, aku akan keluar dari EXO segera…"

"MWOOOOOOOO…..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Kajima

**Main Cast : **

**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun – Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan **

**Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho – Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay**

**Support Cast : **

**EXO Couple Official - Find by yourself ^^**

**Ratting :  
PG-17**

**Leight : Part 3 of …. [?]**

WARNING...! EXO Fanfiction YAOI...!**  
**Gak suka,, segera klik EXIT ^^

FF ini murni bikinan author..! ^^  
No COPAS…! No PLAGIAT…! No SILENT READER..! ^^

Review Jusseyo…. #PakeAegyo

Buiinnggg buuiinngg~~~

Happy read…!

_****_Review Part 2 -

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Luhan-ssi? Sudah jelas dikatakan di awal, jangan ada kekerasan antar sesama member." Sangat tajam ucapan sang manajer. Luhan tersenyum miris, ia menatap Sehun sekilas. Dan memberikan senyum lembutnya.

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Hey, ini semua berawal darinya dan mengapa Luhan yang harus bicara dengan manajernya? Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Luhan menatap manajernya lagi.. "Hyung, aku akan keluar dari EXO segera…" "MWOOOOOOOO…..?" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dariu bibir tipis namja bernama Luhan itu sontak membuat semua orang yang berada disana membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu LUHAN! Jangan bercanda!" Kris akhirnya angkat bicara.

Luhan hanya bisa memberikan senyum tipis padanya. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap manajer hyungnya itu.

"Kamu yakin Luhan-ssi? Keputusan ini tidak main-main. Kamu keluar berarti membatalkan kontrakmu sendiri. Dan kamu tahu resikonya." Manajer exo tersebut tampak menghembuskan nafas beratnya mendengar keputusan Luhan.

"Hyung.. Mianhae.. aku akan urus semuanya." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Andwae hyung, jebal, jangan bicara seperti ini." Kai mendekati Luhan dan mencengkram bahu namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Luhan hanya diam menatapnya dan menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

"Haaahhh… Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan ini di dorm saja, sebentar lagi kalian On Stage bukan? Lebih baik kalian siap-siap saja. Dan ingat jangan menampilkan ekspresi yang mencurigakan bagi fans." Ucap manajer EXO sambil mengurut kening kepalanya. Ini sungguh memusingkan baginya.

Akhirnya EXO satu-persatu meninggalkan gedung SM itu. Tampak Luhan berjalan bersama Baekhyun dan D.O sedangkan Sehun masih setia berada di sebelah Suho. Raut wajah Sehun sangat sulit diterka. Manajer EXO berjalan paling belakang.

"Minho, Taemin, aku mohon kalian sembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun. Hanya kalian yang mengetahuinya." Ucap manajer EXO saat melewati Minho dan Taemin. Kedua namja itu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Manajer EXO membungkukkan badannya sesaat pada mereka dan pamit pergi menyusul EXO.

"Hyung, aku harap masalahnya cepat selesai tanpa harus Luhan hyung keluar." Taemin menggenggam tangan Minho. Minho menatap namja disebelahnya tersebut, dan diusapnya pelan surai rambut Taemin lembut.

"Gwaenchana, aku yakin semuanya akan membaik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nan deug daego neon minyeo!"

"Kyyyaaaaaaaa…"

"EXO" "EXO"

Suara studio itu sangat bising setelah perform EXO yang membawakan lagu andalannya WOLF itu.

"Hanna dul set, WE ARE ONE, Annyeong haseyo, EXO imnida!"

"Kyaaaaa!" "Suhooo!" "Krriisss!" "Luhaann" "Laaayy" "Kaaaiii" "Seehhuunn" "Chheeenn" "Xiuumiin" "Chanyeoll!" "Baeekhyuun" "Taaaooo!" "Diiooooo!"

Fans di dalam studio itu terus menerus memanggil idola mereka masing-masing. EXO masih berada di atas stagenya. Mereka sedang bercengkrama dengan MC saat itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. EXO sangat professional, mereka dengan lihai memperlihatkan ekspresi yang biasa dan tersenyum walau sebenarnya terdapat suatu masalah besar di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian melakukan sesuatu untuk para fans kalian disini..?" ucap MC itu. Sontak semua fans yang ada disana langsung menjerit histeris. Semuanya hampir meneriakkan couple couple idolanya.

"Sepertinya menarik. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" ucap Suho kepada MC.

"Bagaimana jika, salah satu couple dari kalian melakukan aegyo? Eum,, sepertinya aku melihat dibelakang sana ada banner HunHan Couple. Bagaimana jika HunHan couple yang melakukannya?" tampak MC itu menunjuk ke arah kumpulan fans, dan menemukan banner bergambar HunHan Couple.

Semua member EXO tertegun sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin HunHan melakukan fans service di situasi yang seperti ini. Tetapi sedetik kemudian Luhan maju kedepan dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Sehun sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Tetapi Sehun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan masih bergenggaman tangan bersama.

Semua fans yang ada distudio semakin riuh melihatnya. Teriakan yang terdengar semain kencang. Luhan tersenyum sesaat pada Sehun, Sehun berusaha tersenyum pada Luhan tetapi wajahnya terkesan aneh, langsung saja Luhan tertawa melihatnya.

"Buing~ Buiinngg~" kedua tangan Luhan menggenggam dan mengarah ke kedua pipi Sehun dan bergerak di pipi Sehun seperti gaya Aegyo BiungBuing biasanya tetapi bukan di pipinya sendiri, tetapi di pipi Sehun.. Sehun tersenyum sungkan atas kelakuan Luhan padanya. Tetapi untuk para fans yang melihatnya sungguh menghebohkan. Banyak kilatan cahaya kamera yang mengambil gambar HunHan moment saat itu. Belum lagi teriakan yang terdengar semakin nyaring saja.

Luhan terkekeh pada Sehun yang canggung saat itu. Dan sesaat kemudian, tangan Luhan kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun dan kembali ke belakang dimana member yang lain berdiri dan baru melepaskannya. Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas. Senyum itu masih menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar menyadari sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan hyungnya itu.

-FLASHBACK-

Saat ini EXO sedang berada di perjalanan menuju gedung tempat mereka akan perform selanjutnya. Suasana masih sangat hening dan canggung akibat keputusan Luhan yang akan keluar dari EXO tadi. Baekhyun yang duduk bersama Luhan hanya bisa memeluk bahu Luhan. Begitu juga D.O yang dari tadi menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Luhan.

"Luhan, aku sudah mendapat pesan dari CEO SMent tentang keputusanmu itu." Manajer EXO akhirnya buka suara. Luhan tampak menatap Manajernya yang sedang menyetir itu. Dan lainnya mendengarkan dengan serius, begitu pula Sehun yang duduk di belakang.

"Semua terserah padamu, tetapi keputusan itu harus kamu serahkan setelah 2 minggu dari sekarang. Dan dalam 2 minggu ini, kamu harus merasakan hidup tanpa EXO terlebih dahulu." Jelas sang manajer dengan nafas berat yang dia keluarkan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Maksud hyung?" Suho yang berada disebelah manajernya itu sedikit bingung dengan perkataan sang manajer. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum dan menunduk. Tampaknya dia tahu arti dari kalimat manajer hyungnya itu.

"Luhan harus merasakan menjadi orang biasa 2 minggu ini. Dan dengan merasakan hidup orang biasa setelah menjadi seperti sekarang, sehingga ia dapat memilih mana yang ia inginkan. Tetap menjadi EXO atau keluar dari EXO. Jadi dia tidak akan melakukan semua jadwal EXO selama 2 minggu. Dan dia juga harus keluar dari dorm EXO selama 2 minggu itu."

"MWORAGO? Hyung jangan bercanda!" Xiumin yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya buka suara. Sedangkan member lainnya masih tertegun mendengar penuturan sang Manajer. Tampak Sehun membulatkan matanya penuh.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Ini memang yang harus Luhan lakukan dengan keputusannya. Pihak SMent tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dengan ringan. Luhan-ssi, apa pendapatmu?" Manajer itu menatap Luhan sekilas melalui spion tengah mobil yang sedang ia kendarai.

Dengan masih tertunduk, Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan keluar dari dorm nanti setelah perform"

"Hyung, jebal, jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun yang disebelahnya menahan isakan yang sudah akan keluar itu mati-matian. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

Semua member terdiam sampai akhirnya EXO sampai di gedung tempat performnya.

-Flasback OFF-

.

.

.

.

.

-Dorm EXO-

Semua member EXO minus Luhan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kris yang duduk di sebelah Tao dan Suho yang dari tadi menggenggam tangan Lay disebelahnya. Chen selalu mengusap-usap pundak Xiumin disebelahnya untuk menenangkan hatinya, dan chanyeol yang merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Kai dan D.O yang duduk bersebelahan dan terakhir Sehun yang berdiri bersandar di tembok.

Krriieett…

Suara pintu terbuka itu membuat semua pandangan mata member EXO menuju ke arah pintu itu. Disana, yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar bertuliskan HunHan, terdapat seoarang namja mungil dengan tas ransel MCM di pudaknya dan juga tas agak besar di tangannya, tersenyum lembut pada semua member yang tengah menatapnya.

Kris melangkah mendekati Luhan, "Jebal, masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan semuanya, Han.." ucapnya seraya memegang kedua pundak namja yang ternyata Luhan itu.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng lembut pada Kris dan Kris hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang melihatnya. Luhan memang berwatak keras, tidak semudah itu Kris mempengaruhinya untuk tidak keluar dari dorm ataupun dari EXO sendiri.

"Oke, Luhan sudah siap. Luhan silahkan tunggu di luar, sebentar lagi aku antarkan ke apartemen barumu. Dan untuk kalian semua, sebentar lagi akan datang salah satu pengurus SMent untuk memberikan penjelasan untuk kalian. Jadi tunggulah." Ucap sang manajer, dan setelahnya ia dan Luhan keluar dari dorm. Luhan berhenti sesaat di depan pintu keluar dorm itu, ia membalikan badannya untuk melihat membernya. Semua member EXO menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Tetaplah tersenyum kalian, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik untuk menyusul manajernya. 

Blam.

Pintu itu tertutup. Tidak ada lagi Luhan di dalam dorm. Dia pergi. Baekhyun langsung terisak di pelukan Chanyeol, begitu pula Lay yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan Suho. Kris dan Xiumin tengah merangkul pundak masing-masing pasangannya. Hanya Kai, D.O, dan Sehun yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Kriieett…

"Annyeong Haseyo. Saya assisten CEO SMent, saya akan menjelaskan perihal kepergian Xiao Luhan" seorang yeoja masuk dan ternyata adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh Manajer EXO tadi. Semua member EXO segera memperhatikan assisten yeoja itu dengan serius. Walau di raut wajah mereka masih terpampang bekas liquid yang menetes meratapi Luhan yang sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Xiao Luhan, mengambil keputusan untuk keluar, oleh karena itu pihak manajemen SMent memberikan masa peralihan untuknya. Selama 2 minggu Xiao Luhan dilarang ikut jadwal EXO dimanapun, dan termasuk pula tinggal dalam dorm EXO ini. Dan perihal ini akan disembunyikan dari masyarakat luar dengan mengatakan Luhan jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal EXO selama 2 minggu ini." Ucap Yeoja itu sambil membaca selembar kertas yang berisi keputusan pihak manajemen SMent terhadap EXO.

"Member EXO dilarang mengetahui keberadaan Xiao Luhan untuk masa 2 minggu ini. Kami menyembunyikan keberadaan Xiao Luhan dari semua member EXO, dan hal ini hanya diketahui oleh manajer EXO dan pihak pengurus SMent saja. Kami terpaksa memutuskan hubungan kalian. Saya telah menahan smartphone Luhan, dan saat ini Luhan memakai HP dengan nomor baru yang tidak diketahui siapapun termasuk manajer EXO, hanya CEO SMent pengurus tinggi SMent saja yang mengetahuinya." Lanjut asissten yeoja itu. Semua member EXO membulatkan matanya mendengarkan penuturan yeoja itu. Dan itu termasuk Sehun.

"Dan untuk member EXO, akan ada sedikit perubahan. Untuk sementara, couple official HunHan akan dihapus dari daftar selama 2 minggu, dan pengganti resmi couple official fans service yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Lay. HunLay akan mengisi kekosongan HunHan couple. Dan hal ini akan berlanjut jika Xiao Luhan resmi keluar dari EXO."

"APAAA?" Suho yang dari tadi diam, seakan tak percaya dengan penuturan terakhir asissten yeoja itu.

"Sekian dari kami, selebihnya akan disampaikan oleh manajer kalian. Annyeong Higeseyo" assisten yeoja itu membungkuk dan pamit pergi.

"APA-APAAN INI SEMUA HAAAH!" Suho semakin emosi melihat kenyataan Lay yang dipasangkan dengan Sehun disaat Luhan pergi. Genggaman tangan Suho sontak terlepas dari tengan Lay dan Lay hanya bisa tertegun melihat situasi yangs semakin buruk ini.

Brrruuukkk!

"Ini semua ulahmu! Kau terlalu egois SEHUN! Bahkan kamu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat Luhan hyung keluar!" Kai mendorong Sehun hingga menubruk tembok keras, mengunci leher Sehun di dinding dengan lengan tangannya. Sehun tertegun dan terbatuk-batuk mengingat lehernya yang sedikit tercekik lengan Kai.

"Jongin hentikan!" Chen berusaha menarik Kai menjauh dari Sehun tetapi nihil, Kai masih tetap ditempatnya. Dan Sehun semakin terbatuk.

"KIM JONGIN LEPASKAN TANGANMU!" Lay bangkit dan mendorong kuat Kai hingga Kai mundur bebrapa langkah.

"APA? Hyung membelanya? HYUNG SADAR DIA YANG MENYEBABKAN SEMUA INI? TAPI MENGAPA LUHAN HYUNG YANG HARUS PERGI?" dengan emosi yang membuncah, Kai menatap tajam Lay dan Sehun.

"Hyung paham perasaanmu, tapi jangan memakai emosi!" Lay tak kalah emosi melihat tingkah Kai yang anarkis.

Sehun terdiam, dan sesaat kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan semuanya menuju kamarnya.

BLAMMM!

Kai yang kesal melihatnya, ia menendang kursi yang berada di dekatnya. D.O bangkit dan menenangkan Kai dengan membawanya keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

Xiumin menghampiri Chen dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Lay perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun, kamar HunHan kemarin.

"Yixing, lebih baik jangan mengganggunya dulu." Kris mencegah langkah Lay yang menghampiri kamar Sehun.

"Aniyo hyung, aku harus menemaninya. Hyung dengar sendiri kata assisten noona tadi, untuk sementara akulah couplenya, menurutku, aku harus menenangkannya." Ucap Lay

"MWO? Lay, ini perasaanku saja, atau kamu senang dengan keputusan noona tadi? Apa kamu lebih memilih menjadi couplenya?" Suho berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Lay yang sudah berada di depan kamar Sehun.

"Hyung, aku harap kamu mengerti. Saat ini, peranku bukan hanya SuLay, tapi juga HunLay." Lay membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke kamar Sehun meninggalkan Suho yang tertegun mendengarnya.

"DAMN!" Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan akhirnya melangkah ke kamarnya serta membanting pintunya kasar.

BLAAAAMMM!

"Tak ada lagikah yang lebih rumit dari ini?" gumam Kris yang kemudian dihampiri Tao yang menenangkannya.

"Gege, gege bisa mengatasi ini, Tao yakin itu." Ucap Tao sambil menepuk pundak Kris pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hunnie.." Lay yang baru menutup pintu kamar Sehun, segera menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk diam di sebelah jendela kamarnya.

Sehun diam. Bahkan dia tak melihat Lay sama sekali. Lay menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Lay semakin mendekat ke Sehun dan setelahnya memegang pundak Sehun.

"Hyung paham perasaanmu. Jangan memendamnya sendiri."

"Hyung tidak paham sama sekali. Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucap Sehun lemah.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa membiarkanmu sendiri? Biarkan hyung disini bersama hunnie, ne?" ucap Lay lembut.

Sehun yang awalnya diam acuh, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Lay yang tersenyum kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian, Sehun memeluk Lay erat.

"Nappeun, Luhan hyung babo.. hikss…" dan pada akhirnya tangis itu pecah juga. Lay menghembuskan nafasnya pelang. Tangannya terangkat membelai punggung Sehun.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kamu bicara hunnie?" Sehun tidak membalasnya. Semakin erat ia memeluk Lay dalam dekapannya. Bahu Sehun bergetar hebat. Lay masih terus membelai lembut punggung Sehun.

"Tidurlah sekarang, hyung yakin, Luhan hyung akan kembali." Ucap Lay lembut. Sehun mengangguk dan setelahnya melepaskan pelukannya. Lay menggandeng Sehun menuju kasurnya. Lay duduk di pinggir kasur Sehun, menunggu Sehun tertidur.

'Ya, Luhan hyung akan kembali, jika kamu tidak egois untuk tidak menahannya pergi lagi, hunnie' batin Lay. Pada akhirnya Lay tidur dengan posisi duduk di tepi kasur Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kepergian Luhan dari dorm EXO. Maka sudah 3 hari pula EXO perform tanpa Luhan. Sampai saat ini, EXO masih bisa menutupi kenyataan jika Luhan akan keluar dari EXO dihadapan fans mereka. Mereka masih berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus walau di dalam hati masing-masing member sudah tidak dapat ditebak lagi antara sedih, sakit, bingung ataupun marah.

Selama 3 hari ini, Lay semakin dekat dengan Sehun. selain dikarenakan pihak SMent yang memberi keputusan memunculkan couple HunLay, hanya Lay yang tahu isi hati Sehun yang sebenarnya. Sehun selalu bersama Lay kemanapun. Shipper HunLay pun semakin tumbuh di kalangan EXO fans. Suatu keuntungan bagi SMent untuk mengalihkan perhatian fans tentang menghilangnya Luhan.

Tapi hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan Suho. Suho semakin jauh dengan Lay dalam 3 hari ini. Suho memang selalu memberikan senyum guardian angel-nya di hadapan media. Tetapi dibalik itu, Suho menjadi tertutup. Dia bahkan memilih berdiam di kamarnya sendiri daripada berkumpul dengan member lain. Lay dalam 3 hari ini memang menempati kamar Sehun.

"Yi, er, san,, WE ARE ONE! Ta da hou, wo shi EXO!"

EXO minus Luhan saat ini sedang menghadiri acara CHINA BIG LOVE CONCERT (anggaplah Luhan tidak datang di acara ini, ok reader?). Mereka berada di China untuk perform CBLC ini. Semua member masih saja berusaha tersenyum palsu di hadapan para fans China mereka.

"Dimana Luhan?" ucap MC kepada EXO

"Luhan gege saat ini sedang sakit, dan terpaksa untuk tidak bisa datang." Jelas Chen pada MC yang dibalas dengan "Ooohh" oleh semua fans disana.

Alasan ini sudah menjadi alasan resmi yang harus dikeluarkan oleh EXO jika ditanya keberadaan Luhan. Tampak Baekhyun dan D.O menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka sangat membenci hal ini, membohongi fans bagi mereka adalah hal yang sangat jahat.

Acara terus berlangsung walau tanpa Luhan. Banyak tawa yang keluar dari bibir EXO, mereka masih saja berusaha terlihat menikmati acaranya itu dengan tertawa dan senyum palsu mereka. Fans China yang menonton langsung acara itu tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama idola masing-masing.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kita akan memainkan game yang cukup menarik! Disini EXO akan memainkan game yang cukup menantang! PEPERO GAME!" ucap MC itu yang membuat fans berteriak riuh mendenarnya. Semua member EXO tertegun sejenak mendengarnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa dan lagi-lagi harus berusaha menikmati semua yang sudah dirancang manajemen CBLC ini.

Pasangan pertama yang maju ternyata Suho dan Tao. Kris yang mendengar nama Tao disandingkan dengan Suho, sedikit terkejut. Sesaat ia mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi dia sadar keberadannya kini diatas stage, banyak kamera yang mengarah kepadanya. Kris menghela nafas dan ikut tersenyum palsu melihat Tao dan Suho melakukan Pepero Game itu.

Mata Kris membulat penuh saat melihat Chen yang mendorong kepala Suho dan Tao sehingga tidak sengaja terjadi Kiss diantara mereka. Kris membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Chen baru saja. Terlihat Suho dan Tao yang canggung sendiri. Sedangkan fans yang melihat itu semakin teriak histeris. Kris hanya bisa memendam emosinya melihat Chen dan Suho, dan pada akhirnya ia kembali tertawa palsu.

Pasangan berikutnya, tanpa terduga adalah Sehun dan juga Lay! Masing-masing member EXO yang mendengarnya langsung saling pandang. Haruskah Sehun dan Lay melakukannya? Dan jawabannya, Sehun dan Lay melakukannya!

Suho memandang HunLay tajam dari arah belakang mereka. Tidak bisa dibendung emosinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Pada akhirnya Xiumin mendekati Suho. Dia merangkul Suho dan berakting tertawa melihat HunLay. Suho sedikit tersadar saat itu. Ia mengerti maksud Xiumin hanya menyuruhnya untuk menahan emosinya dan tetap tertawa di depan fans mereka. Suho menatap HunLay yang semakin dekat jarak kedua wajah mereka, dan mencoba tertawa pahit.

Brruukkk..

"Maaf.."

"Lain kali pakai mata jika jalan! Ah sial aku kelihangan momen HunLay!" salah satu fans China itu berteriak cukup nyaring akibat tubuhnya yang ditabrak oleh fans lain yang tiba-tiba berbalik mundur.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya mendengar suara nyaring itu. Posisi fans itu memang masih terbilang di depan, tetapi berada di sisi samping panggung. Disana terlihat fans EXO yang mencoba membelah keramaian fans yang heboh setelah melihat pepero game HunLay. Fans berambut hitam itu terlihat kesusahan menerobos keluar dari kepungan fans di belakangnya.

Lay menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengajaknya tertawa setelah melakukan pepero game itu. Sehun tertawa sesaat bersama Lay disebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat lagi kearah fans tadi. Ternyata fans itu masih kesusahan menerobos kerumunan fans. Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan sedetik setelahnya matanya membulat penuh.

'itu kan…?' batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Braaakk!

"APA MAKSUDMU KIM JONGDAE? Mengapa kamu dengan sengaja mendorong Suho dan Tao hingga mereka melakukan kiss saat pepero game kemarin eoh?" EXO yang baru saja sampai di dorm mereka setelah melakukan penerbangan balik korea langsung menghiasi suasana dorm mereka dengan emosi. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris yang memulainya. Kris memang sengaja menahan emosinya sejak di china kepada Chen. Dan setibanya di dorm, ia langsung meluapkan emosinya.

"Kriss! Biarkan kita mendengar alasan Chen dulu!" xiumin menengahi. Dalam 3 hari ini, Suho tampak acuh dengan keadaan EXO yang membuat Xiumin sebagai member tertua harus turun tangan juga. Sama seperti saat ini, Suho hanya duduk diam melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja di depan Chen yang sedang duduk juga.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin membuat suasana berubah! Tidak sadarkah hyung suasana disana sangat kaku? Tak bisakah kita tertawa lepas untuk sejenak?" Chen berdiri dan engkat bicara juga.

"Dengan memperlihatkan kisseu eoh? JENIUS SEKALI DIRIMU KIM JONGDAE!" Kris semakin jengah dengan sikap Chen yang menurutnya tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Gege, hentikan semuanya, aku dan Suho hyung paham dengan tindakan Chen Hyung.." Tao menghampiri Kris dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"KKEUNDAE, AKU YANG TIDAK PAHAM, ZITAO-Ssi!" Kris yang emosi tanpa sadar membentak Tao. Tao terkejut melihat reaksi Kris yang benar-benar emosi itu.

"ARRGGHH Siaaall!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

BLLLAAAAMMMM!

"Biar aku yang urus.." Tao berbisik kepada member yang lain dan setelahnya ia pun menyusul Kris di kamarnya. Semua member yang melihat itu hanya menghembuskan nafas.

"Hyung, bisakah aku melihat cameramu? Hyung biasa mengambil gambar kumpulan fans bukan?" Sehun tiba-tiba menghampiri Lay yang duduk di sebelah Suho. Lay tersenyum sesaat dan mengambil cameranya dalam tasnya.

Tiba-tiba Suho yang berada di sebelah Lay berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

BLLLAAAAMMMM!

Lay menatap pintu kamar Suho yang baru saja tertutup dengan kasar itu. Sejenak ia menghembuskan nafas panjang melihatnya. Sepertinya Suho sangat tidak menyukai kedekatan Lay dan Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

"Ini cameranya.." ucap Lay sembari menyerahkan camera itu pada Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lay. Setelahnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon dormnya itu sambil membawa camera digital milik Lay.

Sehun terlihat seperti sedang mengotak-atik camera berwarna ungu milik Lay itu. Tatapan mata Sehun bisa dibilang serius memperhatikan gambar yang muncul di camera Lay. Lay memiliki kebiasaan memotret fans disekitar EXO.

Sehun masih saja memencet tombol next untuk melihat semua gambar dalam waktu 2 hari ini. Matanya tajam melihat satu persatu gambar yang muncul. sampai akhirnya tangannya berhenti memencet tombol next dan beralih pada tombol power. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding balkon. Wajahnya terangkat menatap langit. Dan terdapat seutas senyum di sudut bibir namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya Luhan sakit apa? Ini sudah 6 hari sejak Luhan tidak muncul di public, apakah penyakitnya parah?"

EXO saat ini sedang melakukan interview dengan salah satu stasiun TV swasta Korea. Dan ini sudah memasuki hari ke 6 sejak Luhan keluar dari dorm EXO.

"Penyakit Luhan hyung tidak parah. Doakan yang terbaik saja untuk Luhan hyung." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan MC itu dengan tersenyum, sebenarnya ia pun tak mengetahui keadaan Luhan selama 6 hari ini. Tetapi EXO masih harus terus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Luhan tengah proses keluar dari EXO.

Satu jam kemudian interview itu berakhir. EXO tampak memberi hormat pada semua kru yang telah membantu acara interview itu. Dan akhirnya EXO melangkah keluar dari studio dan gedung itu.

"Apa kamu sudah mulai gila eum? Aku lihat daritadi kamu selalu tersenyum." Lay berbisik kepada Sehun saat mereka melangkah keluar gedung. Sehun menatap Lay sejenak.

"Ani.. Entahlah.." ujar Sehun sambil senyum kembali. Sehun memang dari kemarin sering tersenyum sendiri. Lay tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun ini. Tanpa Lay sadari Suho sedang menatapnya. Antara marah, sedih, cemburu dan yang pasti… kesepian…

"KEMBALIKAN LUHAN!"

Sebuah teriakan itu membuat semua member EXO yang akan memasuki mobilnya terkejut. Semua langsung melihat pada kerumunan fans yang sedang sibuk memfoto EXO itu. Tampaknya kerumunan fans itu juga terkejut sejenak. Mereka sibuk menatap satu sama lain mencari siapa pemilik suara tadi. Tetapi kumpulan fans yang sangat banyak itu membuat sulit menemukan siapa pelakunya.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah tangan terangkat dengan menggenggam benda bulat berwarna merah diantara para fans itu. Tangan itu berayun kebelakang. D.O seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi langsung berteriak pada Sehun dan Lay yang berada paling depan dan lurus dengan fan itu.

"Awaaasss!"

Drrraap drraappp drraaappp…

BUUAAAKKKK!

Sebuah tomat sukses menghantam kepala namja itu. Pelaku pelamparan tomat itu langsung ditangkap oleh fans EXO yang berada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan EXO yang masih tertegun melihat kejadian itu, dengan cepat ditarik masuk kedalam gedung kembali oleh petugas stasiun TV tersebut. Dalam keadaan diri Sehun yang ditarik paksa petugas untuk masuk kembali ke gedung, pandangannya terarah pada namja yang berlumuran tomat itu. Namja yang tadi tiba-tiba berlari ke depan Sehun dan melindungi Sehun dan Lay dari lemparan Tomat itu. Mata Sehun terus saja menatap namja itu sampai akhirnya pandangannya terhalangi dinding gedung stasiun TV itu yang berarti ia telah masuk ke dalam gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU MELEMPARI OPPADEUL DENGAN TOMAT HAH?" semua fans yang geram dengan pelaku pelemparan itu segera mengerubungi sang pelaku.

"APA KAMU SASAENG FANS EXO? ATAU TOXIC? JAWAB!" tangan sang pelaku itu masih saja di cengkram erat oleh fans EXO agar dia tidak kabur.

"Haaahh, daripada kalian menawan aku, lebih baik kalian cegah LUHAN OPPA KELUAR UNTUK DARI EXO! BODOH!" pelaku itu berteriak pada kumpulan fans EXO.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH? KAMU SASAENG FANS?" Tanya salah satu fans.

"YA AKU SASAENG FANS LUHAN OPPA, dan AKU SUDAH TAU LUHAN OPPA INGIN KELUAR DARI EXO KARENA HUNLAY ITU!" penjelasan pelaku yang ternyata sasaeng fans pas sebelum ia ditarik petugas keamanan itu sontak membuat para fans EXO yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main. Sedangkan sasaeng fans itu telah dibawa petugas menuju pihak berwenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabar keluarnya Luhan dari EXO pun dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Ini adalah tugas yang sangat sulit untuk pihak SMent untuk menanganinya.

"XIAO LUHAN tidak keluar dari EXO, dia hanya beristirahat dari sakitnya." Berkali-kali pihak SMent mengklarifikasi berita tersebut. Pihak EXO juga terus-menerus mendapat pertanyaan yang sama. Dan mereka hanya bisa memberikan klarifikasi seperti yang dikeluarkan pihak SMent.

Fans mulai menggunjing adanya HunLay couple itu. Keberadaannya yang muncul setelah Luhan menghilang itu menguatkan opini bahwa Luhan telah keluar dan itu dikarenakan adanya HunLay couple. Tampak Sehun maupun Lay frustasi mendengarnya. Banyak cercaan yang diterima keduanya hanya dalam jangka waktu 2 hari setelah peristiwa pelemparan tomat itu.

Kemanapun EXO keluar, selalu dikawal keamanan yang sangat ketat agar terhindar dari serbuan paparazzi ataupun fans yang ingin kejelasan posisi Luhan itu.

Terpuruknya Lay maupun Sehun itu membuat semua member EXO merasa iba. Kepedulian mereka menghilangkan emosi yang sempat terjadi diantara para member. Kai mulai memperhatikan Sehun lagi, Kris yang selalu memberi support pada Lay. Semuanya memberikan kepeduliannya pada Sehun dan Lay. Tapi hanya Suho yang masih bertahan untuk jarang berbicara dengan HunLay itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo…."

Sehun, Lay dan yang lain membalikan badannya menatap tamu dorm mereka yang baru saja datang. Di depan pintu itu berdiri Taemin yang tersenyum cerah dan dibelakangnya berdiri Minho dengan gaya kharismanya.

"Hyung… Silahkan masuk…" Kai mempersilahkan Taemin dan Minho untuk masuk. Akhirnya 2Min couple itu masuk. Dan dengan lincah dan lucunya [?] Taemin melangkah mendekati HunLay dan langsung menyerobot duduk di antara keduanya.

"Aigoo wajah kalian seram sekali eoh?" Ucap Taemin dengan aura aegyo yang kuat dan menatap Sehun maupun Lay bergantian. Melihat itu Sehun dan Lay terkekeh pada Taemin. Taemin pun membalas kekehan mereka.

"Berhubung SHINee sedang free, dan bocah satu itu terbebas dari WGMnya, kami berencana mengajak kalian keluar refreshing sejenak." Ucap Minho kepada HunLay, Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya hyung! Aku bukan bocah!" balas Taemin yang membuat semua orang disana tertawa. Sejenak kehadiran 2min di dorm EXO memberikan sedikit warna cerah didalamnya.

"Tapi hyung, mana mungkin kami bisa keluar tanpa menarik perhatian fans? Apalagi dengan beredarnya rumor akhir-akhir ini…" ucap Sehun lesu pada Minho. Minho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja.. Jjaaaaaannnggg!" Taemin mengeluarkan dua buah topi dan dua buah masker dari tasnya. Sehun dan Lay tertawa melihatnya dan kemudian menerima topi dan masker dari Taemin itu.

"kajja berangkat,, Annyeong!" setelah memakai topi dan masker, Taemin menarik lengan Sehun dan Lay keluar dan juga berpamitan pada member EXO yang lain. Minho hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Taemin, dia akhirnya berpamitan juga.

"Ah Taemin hyung tega tidak mengajakku.." Kai merajuk setelah kepergian Taemin, Minho, Sehun dan Lay pada D.O,, D.O terkekeh melihatnya. Yang lain juga tampaknya ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Dan itu lagi-lagi minus Suho yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Menyendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Keempat namja itu jalan-jalan di tengah kota yang ramai. Sesuai perkiraan, fans tidak ada yang menyadari mereka. Maka dengan lepas, keempat namja itu berjalan kaki menyusuri keramaian kota Seoul ini.

Taemin dengan asyiknya bercanda dengan Minho di taman kota. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk beristiharat di taman kota. Sehun dan Lay duduk di sebelah Taemin dan Minho yang daritadi tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan gurauan mereka. Sesekali Sehun dan Lay ikut tertawa melihat kekonyolan Taemin itu. Yang mereka sadari, Taemin dan Minho berusaha membuat Sehun dan Lay untuk melupakan persoalan mereka sejenak.

Sehun menebarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling taman ini. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Sudah lama ia tak datang disini. Terakhir kali ia datang kesini dengan Luhan hyung untuk membeli bubble tea kesukaannya. Sehun tersenyum lagi mengingatnya.

"Hyung, maaf aku ingin membeli bubble tea dulu, ne?" ucap Sehun pada Taemin, Minho dan Lay yang asyik bergurau itu. Ketiga namja itu mengangguk dan setelahnya Sehun pergi menuju kedai Bubble Tea tempat dimana dulu ia dan Luhan pergi.

Tap.. tap.. tap… tap….

Langkah Sehun terhenti tiba-tiba..

Bruuukk…

"Yaa! Jangan tiba-tiba berhenti sepeti itu!" ucap seorang yeoja.  
"Ma..maaff.."

Sehun terkekeh. Suara beberapa meter dibelakangnya itu membuatnya terkekeh sejenak. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

'Babo…' bati Sehun

Tiba-tiba Sehun membalikan tubuhnya. Ia melihat seorang yeoja yang masih mengomel sendiri berjalan ke arahnya. Dan dibelakang yeoja itu, berjalan seorang namja berambut hitam dengan topi putih dengan tergesa-gesa mejauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri.

Sehun kembali menarik senyumnya.

'Babo,,,,' batinnya lagi.

Akhirnya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah namja itu sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya namja berambut hitam itu tak menyadari Sehun mengikutinya.

Lay yang sedang bersama Minho dan Taemin sekilas melihat Sehun yang berjalan menjauh dari kedai bubble tea. Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun dan pamit kepada Taemin dan memberi jarak agar Sehun tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sehun masih saja mengikuti namja berambut hitam dan bertopi itu. Langkahnya berhenti. Dilihatnya namja itu sedang ingin menyebrang jalan. Sehun tersenyum. Dan pada akhirnya ia membalikan badannya. Dan saat itu juga ia sadar ada motor yang sedang melaju kencang ke arah namja tadi. Sehun membulatkan matanya. Ia langsung melihat arah namja tadi. Namja itu masih ditengah jalan. Dan tanpa babibu, Sehun berlari menuju namja itu.

Ckkkiiitttttttt…

Srreeettt… "ige mwo…."

BRRRUUUAAAAKKKKK!

Sebuah masker dan topi terlempar,

"HUNNIIIEEEE!" jerit Lay yang sampai ketelinga Taemin dan Minho. Lay segera berlari menuju Sehun yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dan menyusul 2min di belakangnya.

Namja berambut hitam itu berada di pelukan Sehun. Posisi namja itu berada di atas Sehun. Sedetik kemudian, namja itu merasakan sentuhan tangan di atas masker yang menutupi pipinya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Boo..ddoohh… Sudaah menge..erti..ii tidaakk bisaa ..brrangg.. sendi..rrii,, tetaapp.. sajaa mela..kukaaan..nyaa." Sehun terbata mengucapkan kata-katanya. Darah terus keluar dari dahinya. Tangannya masih memegang lembut pipi berlapis masker namja yang tengah memulatkan matanya memandang Sehun yang terkapar.

"Sejaakk.. kappaan kamu .. nyaa?" Namja itu bicara.

Sehun tersenyum. Pas sebelum motor itu menghantam tubuh namja itu, Sehun membawa namja itu kedalam dekapannya dan menarik tubuh namja berlawanan arah dengan arah motor. Alhasil tubuh Sehunlah yang tertabrak, sedangkan si namja hanya terluka lecet dalam dekapan Sehun.

" .." mata Sehun sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertutup. Namja bermasker itu masih tertegun melihat darah yang keluar dari dahi Sehun.

Draap draap..

Lay, Taemin dan Minho berhenti tepat disisi Sehun dan Namja tadi. Lay tampak shock melihat keadaan Sehun. sedangkan Minho langsung mengambil HPnya untuk menghubungi rumah sakit dan juga manajer EXO.

Namja yang diselamatkan Sehun itu bergetar hebat melihat Sehun. Sehun masih mengelus pipi namja itu dan tersenyum ditengah kesadarannya yang menipis.

"Kem…ba..li..laah..hhh" setelah kata itu Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya. Tangannya terjatuh dari pipi namja itu.. dengan jatuhnya tangan Sehun, jatuhlah pula masker namja yang ditolong Sehun itu.

Dan namja yang diselamatkan Sehun itu adalah..

LUHAN….

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Bagaimana nasib Sehun setelah tertabrak? Apa keputusan final Luhan, keluar atau kembali ke EXO? Bagaimana pula dengan nasib Lay dan Suho..?**_

_**Tunggu BETWEEN Part 4 ne..?  
**_


End file.
